1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a package assembly for or with a tampon applicator or other feminine hygiene device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cap for a tampon applicator and, in particular, a cap for a tampon applicator that eliminates the need for separate packaging and also, preferably, functions to disguise the tampon from recognition as a tampon, both before and after use, and is durable.
2. Description of Related Art
Feminine hygiene devices, and other devices for insertion into the body, such as, for example, tampons, pessaries, suppositories and other vaginal insertion devices are used, for example, by women within the vagina for feminine needs, such as, for example, to absorb menstrual flow. Many women almost always carry a feminine hygiene product with them, i.e., in their purse, in their pockets or in other quickly accessible locations, since the beginning of menstrual flow can be unexpected.
Current tampons are typically individually packaged in wrappers that are usually made of plastic film, such as polypropylene and polyethylene, or paper. It is important for this package to stay intact as tampons can get soiled by dust, upon coming in contact with other objects, unintended touching and the like.
Using dirty and damaged tampons can result in injury, infection or illness. Currently available wrappers tend to tear, break open and/or puncture when they travel in the purse or pocket for an extended amount of time. The exposed, and possibly damaged, tampons may cause infection and can result in pain and discomfort during insertion. It is also very inconvenient to the user as she may not be able to use the product and have to find an alternative.
Another drawback of the current wrappers is that the shapes are very traditional and colors of the wrappers are either very feminine or very vibrant, making it very easy to identify tampons from a distance. This can be embarrassing for some women, especially a teenager who is just starting to have menstrual cycles.
Yet another drawback of the current tampon and wrapper assemblies is the number of steps needed to remove the tampon from the wrapper and thereafter insert the tampon, and dispose of one or more or all of the used tampon, applicator, wrapper, and other hygiene product. For instance, current tampon and wrapper assemblies require (1) tearing or opening the wrapper, typically involving two hands (i.e. one hand to grip a first portion of the wrapper and the other hand to move another portion of the wrapper in an opposite direction from the first edge, thereby causing the wrapper to tear, break or open), (2) removing the tampon from the wrapper, also typically requiring two hands (i.e. one hand to hold the opened wrapper and the other hand to remove the tampon from the wrapper), (3) positioning the tampon applicator for use, which may also typically require two hands (i.e. reorienting the tampon in one's hand for proper insertion orientation, withdrawing the plunger (with one hand) from the applicator (by holding the applicator in the other hand) such that the tampon applicator is positioned and ready to apply a force to the pledget in the applicator for insertion into the body, putting the plunger, with one hand, into the applicator (being held by the other hand) such that the plunger can be used to apply a force to the pledget in the applicator for insertion into the body), (4) inserting the tampon into the body, (5) removing the applicator from the body (for systems employing an applicator), (6) re-opening the wrapper for placement of the used tampon and/or applicator, which also requires two hands: one hand to hold the used tampon and the other to hold the wrapper open, (7) placing the used tampon and/or applicator into the opened wrapper, which also requires to hands: one hand to hold the used tampon and the other to hold the wrapper open, and (8) disposing of the wrapper containing the used tampon and/or applicator. Accordingly, current wrapper and tampon assemblies typically require five (5) to six (6) steps to open, prepare, insert the tampon, and remove the used tampon and/or applicator, and seven (7) to eight (8) steps if including the steps of disposing of the used tampon. Further, many of these steps require the use of two hands.
Yet another drawback of the current tampon and wrapper assemblies is the difficulty of disposal. Since the wrapper does not tear consistently, it makes it very difficult to place the used applicator back into the torn wrapper. In most instances, the user needs to find alternative ways for disposal such as wrapping the used applicator with toilet paper and/or disposing the applicator and wrapper separately.
Yet another drawback of the current wrappers is that they are bulky, especially for full-sized applicators, and thus occupy a rather large amount of space. The larger size also makes the wrapper difficult and indiscrete to carry about or carry to the bathroom as the wrapper does not fit in the palm of the user's hand.
Therefore, it has been determined that there is a need for a tampon applicator and package assembly that will provide small, durable packaging and provide discrete user experience.